


Disappointing of a Lady and a Thief

by KD writes (KDHeart)



Series: Promptober 2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Manhandling, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes
Summary: Some avuncular advice.Whumptober day 3: Manhandled | Forced to their Knees
Series: Promptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Disappointing of a Lady and a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Why are titles? Why are tags? Also, how do ratings work?   
> Who knows?   
> Have a drabble and more Sasha whump!

Sasha struggled to keep her face blank of reaction as Barret's fingers tightened in her hair, yanking her to her knees. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. 

He towered over her and she bit back a whimper when he tilted her face up so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. 

"That was no way for a lady to behave," he chided. "And it's pretty damn disappointing of a thief, too." 

He eased his grip, but she held his gaze. 

"I don't want to hear that you were caught breaking in again!" 

She nodded. 

He smiled. 


End file.
